A la croisée des chemins
by Famous Marion
Summary: NEW NAME ! Il arrive à tous le moment de décider de la route à prendre pour la suite. Pour certains la route est déjà toute tracée, imposée, pour d'autres c'est le vide, aucune perche à laquelle s'accrocher. Mais il faudra bien avancer… Pas voldemort
1. Chapitre 1

_**Salut !**_

_**Voici ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous préviens de suite, je ne serai pas très régulière dans mon postage, je passe actuellement le BTS et je suis en pleine ligne droite, les devoirs et révisions passent avant...**_

_**Je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre et me dire ce que vous en pensez...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : **

« Horreur, malédiction et damnation ! » ou peut-être … « Putain fais chier c'n'est pas possible ! ». Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment précis mais l'intention y était ! Je venais de poser les yeux sur cette fouine décolorée en ouvrant la porte du compartiment des préfets en chef. Car oui cette année l'un d'eux sera moi, Hermione Granger. Alors imaginez bien mon « excitation » à partager pendant toute une ANNEE un appartement privé (et oui quand même s'il vous plaît) avec ce… truc ! Je ne m'abaisserai même pas à prononcer son nom de petit noble étriqué et malfaisant. Grrr, il n'a même pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'il m'horripile déjà !

Pour éviter de commencer notre nouvelle année dans le sang, je décide de l'ignoré en m'installant sur l'autre banquette avec un bon livre, bien sur ! Sauf que lui à apparemment décidé d'ouvrir les hostilités maintenant on me fixant de ce regard typiquement Malfoyen de pseudo supériorité.

D – Déjà le nez dans livres Granger !

Tout est dans la concentration, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire, … Je vais y arriver ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai pris des cours de yoga pendant les vacances !

D – Oh Grangy !

Là, je lève les yeux vers lui. Grangy ? Il s'est cru où lui ? Je lève un sourcil et lui répond :

H – Grangy ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble pendant l'été à ce que je sache ? Pour toi ce sera Granger. Non encore mieux, m'appelle pas et me parle pas !

Je me concentre de nouveau sur ma lecture qu'un idiot à interrompu. Piqué au vif par ma remarque et mon attitude, il hausse le ton et affiche un air encore plus méprisable sur son visage.

D – Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres de la sorte Granger ?

H – Rassure toi ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil, je ne suis pas comme toi à penser que tout le monde doit m'obéir. Néanmoins tu serais avisé de le suivre si tu veux finir l'année en un seul morceau et encore vivant.

Je lève les yeux de ma page pour lui jeté le regard le plus assassin de mon répertoire. Je sais bien qu'il en faut plus pour l'effrayé mais sa à au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

Le voyage passa assez vite vu que je dévorais un roman moldu acheté juste avant le départ. J'émerge du livre seulement au moment où je sens le train ralentir. La nuit est tombée et les lumières du train ont été allumées. Au loin on peut apercevoir la silhouette du château se découper dans la nuit. Cette vision m'apaise. Enfin je suis chez moi !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui s'est visiblement lassé de me regardé puisqu'il dort. Son air paisible et insoucieux me donne une idée. Après tout ce doit être le seul moment où il n'est pas sur ses gardes donc autant en profité ! Je lève alors les yeux et la solution me saute aux yeux. Je n'aurais rien à faire, ses affaires s'en chargeront pour moi ! En effet, un de ses sacs est en équilibre sur sa valise dans le filet au dessus de lui. Pour quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais peut-être fait quelque chose pour pas que le pauvre s'assomme, mais là il peut toujours courir !

Ma vengeance ne tarda pas puisque quelques instants plus tard le train freina brusquement faisant tombé en cascade les manuels sur la tête de cette chère fouine. J'ai du me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Imaginer un peu la scène : Ce crétin de Malfoy dormant comme un bébé et réveillé en sursaut pas une avalanche de livres tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres, les bras sur la tête et hurlant à tout va d'arrêter. C'était juste du grand spectacle ! Enfin après sa vous imaginer bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur et comme nous étions seuls, il m'a récité son répertoire d'imbécilité me concernant. Du castor à la sang de bourbe, tout y est passé ! Lassée de son laïus je le regardais me débité toute ses conneries totalement indifférente. Une fois que je pus en placé une je le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

H – Sa y'est la fouine à finie sa crise ! Je vais pouvoir me changer dans le calme ?

La dessus je fermai mon livre, me leva tranquillement et sortie ma robe de sorcière.

D – Je suis un Malfoy et tu…

Excédée je me retourne les poings sur les hanches, le regard et le ton glacial.

H – Oui j'ose te parler sur ce ton ! Tu es tellement arrogant et suffisant ! Tss… Tu es pathétique mon pauvre ! Pathétique et si prévisible ! Combien de fois m'a tu répété ces mots ? Je le connais par cœur ton récital d'insulte ! Si tu savais comme je m'en contre-fiche ! Alors maintenant que tu as trouvé comment te la fermé tu vas sortir ton noble postérieur d'ici ou c'est moi qui te fait dégager !

D – Tu n'paies rien pour attendre…

H – C'est sa j'en tremble d'avance ! Oust !

Je sais que sa peut être dangereux de froisser son orgueil de mâle, mais que voulez-vous ? J'aime vivre dangereusement ! Avec Harry comme meilleur ami je suis gâtée !

Je le regarde sortir avant de fermer d'un coup de baguette la porte ainsi que tous les stores du compartiment. Avec lui je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Une fois changés, nous aidons Hagrid à superviser la sortie du train des élèves puis nous montons à bord de la dernière calèche qui nous attendait. Le chemin de Près-au-lard à Poudlard est toujours aussi chaotique. Depuis la deuxième année que nous faisons ce chemin, j'ai toujours eu peur que la calèche perde une roue en route. Afin de ne pas trop angoisser, je détourne mon regard de la fenêtre et observe Malfoy du coin de l'œil. Depuis toutes ses années il a toujours la même tête. Bien sur ses traits s'étaient affinés et reflétaient encore plus sa noblesse. Mais une chose ne changera jamais, c'était cette permanente mimique de dégoût de mépris et d'arrogance. Je sais que papa Malfoy y est pour beaucoup responsable mais je ne comprends pas comment un garçon aussi intelligent, il faut bien le reconnaître, puisse réciter ainsi de telles inepties à longueur de temps et se comporter ainsi. Mais bon, on ne va pas faire la liste de tout ce qui ne va pas chez lui ce serait trop long et la calèche vient enfin de s'immobiliser devant les grandes portes de l'école.

J'ouvre la porte pour descendre quand cet idiot me bouscule pour passer.

H – C'était trop fort pour toi d'attendre 2 secondes que je descende !

D – Ha, tu voulais descendre ? J'ai cru qu'enfin tu faisais quelque chose de censé devant une personne de mon rang !

H – Tu crois que je vais te servir de larbin ? Mais tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude mon vieux ! Jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS, je ne me rabaisserai devant toi !

D – Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le castor !

H – Rigole mais un jour tu verras, toutes tes insultes et ta méchanceté te reviendront au visage et là ce sera moi qui rigolera !

Il me jeta un regard glacial et se détourna enfin pour gagner la grande Salle. Dire que j'allais devoir le supporté pendant un an, 7j/7 et 24h/24. On n'avait pas encore franchit le seuil de l'appartement que nous avons déjà été 2 fois à 2 doigts de nous entretuer… Aller haut les cœurs, si j'arrive avec cette tête Harry et Ron vont encore m'harceler de question. Je ferme les yeux, soupir et enlève toute trace de contrariété de mon visage.

La grande salle est toujours aussi magnifique, les bougies flottantes sont allumées et le tumulte des conversations des élèves se répercutent en échos sur les vieux murs de pierres. J'aime cette ambiance de bonheur partagé, certains se déplacent de tables pour discuter avec les autres maisons. Les seuls restants repliés sur eux-mêmes sont les serpentards bien sur ! Qui voudrais se lier d'amitié avec un serpent ! Mais qu'importe, on est enfin de retour pour une nouvelle année scolaire !

* * *

_**Noubliez pas ce cher petit bouton vert que nous adorons tous ! ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et me voila avec mon deuxième chapitre ! Je sais c'est très rapide, mais vu que je l'ai sous la mais je vois pas pourquoi je vous en ferai pas profiter ! Pour la suite, il faudra maheureusement attendre un peu plus... Je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise, mais je posterai dès que j'aurais 5 minutes entre les révisions du BTS. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Les mois passèrent et le froid commence à s'insinuer dans le château. Voici novembre et ses premiers flocons. J'aime la neige. Je pourrais passer des heures à contempler ce grand manteau blanc qui voltige lentement et recouvre toute vie. Pendant quelque mois la nature s'endort pour mieux se réveiller au printemps et laissé éclater toute sa beauté.

Je suis tranquillement installée sur le rebord de l'une des grandes fenêtres de notre appartement quand mon homologue entre. Finalement il n'est pas si terrible à vivre le prince des serpentards. Depuis la rentrée nous limitons nos rapports au strict minimum requis. En définitif, nos devoirs de préfets en chef. J'avais craint de devoir organiser les rondes et les bals seules, mais au contraire il s'investit pleinement. Autre surprise, il n'abuse pas du privilège de posséder quasiment pour lui tout seul une salle commune puisque depuis notre emménagement aucune fête n'y a eu lieu, et lorsqu'il invite ses amis ils vont directement dans sa chambre. Même le défilé de conquêtes passerai inaperçu si elles ne gloussaient pas comme des dindes avant d'entrer dans l'antre du serpentard. Je le soupçonne même d'utiliser un silencio permanent puisqu'aucun son ne me vient jamais depuis sa chambre. On a aussi réussi à se dire bonjour chaque matin. Pour un peu je dirai que nous avons presque des échanges civilisés !

Justement le voila qui réapparait et se dirige vers moi. Surement une consigne de Mc Gonagall à me transmettre.

D – Granger, ce soir il faudra faire une deuxième ronde du côté de la tour nord vers minuit. J'ai entendu parler d'un règlement de compte.

H – D'accord, merci pour l'info Malfoy.

D – Ouai, ouai.

Je vous l'avais dit, c'est PRESQUE civilisé.

Le soir venu nous effectuons notre ronde habituelle puis retournons dans notre appartement pour attendre l'heure de la prochaine à la tour nord. Je m'assieds de profil, dans le canapé face à la cheminée, le dos contre l'appuie-bras, les yeux dans le vague. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il s'approche lui aussi et rallume le feu d'un mouvement de baguette. La chaleur me ramène sur terre et j'aperçois Malfoy assis à même le sol dos contre le sofa à l'opposée de moi.

H – Depuis quand t'assieds-tu par terre ? Il y a d'autres fauteuil tu sais !

D – Mhh ? Oui, c'est vrai.

H – Je ne suis pas sur que ton père approuverai de te voir assis par terre devant une sang-de-bourbe…

D – Surement…

Étonnée de ces réponses plus qu'évasives, je profite de ma position pour le détailler. Étant légèrement derrière lui, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse me remarquer. En seulement quelques mois ses traits avaient changés. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais la lassitude s'était installée sur son visage. La lassitude et la fatalité. Ce garçon assis à mes côtés n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce serpent méprisant. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour changer à ce point ?

H – Malfoy ?

D – Oui.

H – Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que l'abominable serpentard qui me harcèle depuis 6 ans devienne cette personne devant moi ?

D – Que veux-tu dire ?

H – Sa ! Il y a ne serait-ce que 6 mois tu m'aurais déjà agonit d'insulte pour avoir osé t'adresser la parole ! Depuis notre emménagement, je n'ai pas eu à subir une seule fois tes légendaires remarques sur les sangs de bourbe alors que tu pourrais en profiter vu le manque de témoin. Remarque sa ne me manque pas, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui tu es et c'est vraiment déstabilisant.

D – J'imagine que pour une miss je sais tout comme toi, sa ne doit pas être facile !

Sa voix n'a même pas cette petite intonation de moquerie que je m'attendais à entendre venant de sa part. Non, c'est juste une constatation.

H – Sa ne répond pas à ma question…

D – Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse.

Nous restons encore un moment à regarder le feu sans nous parler. Je l'entends parfois soupirer mais il ne me dira plus rien ce soir, je le sais. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, je me pose des questions sur lui. Son attitude est étrange… Vers minuit moins le quart nous partons vers la tour nord. A proximité de l'endroit de rencontre prévu nous nous cachons dans l'un des nombreux passages secrets du château. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard nous entendons plusieurs bruits de pas approchants. Immobiles derrière la tapisserie, nous attendons que le petit groupe passe. D'après la conversation, il semblerait que le motif de la petite « sauterie » de ce soir soit une histoire de cœur. Une Poufsouffle aurait apparemment laissée tomber son petit ami pour un autre de Serdaigle, et bien sûr le Poufsouffle veut rétablir son honneur, et récupérer sa belle. Je sourie du ridicule raisonnement du Poufsouffle et de ses amis et jette un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Je m'attends à le voir avec son sempiternel sourire en coin mais non, même pas le moindre rictus de moquerie. Toujours ce visage lasse. Il n'y avait qu'en publique que Malfoy redevenait le Malfoy que j'ai toujours connu. En privée, c'était tout autre chose. J'ignore s'il a toujours eu ces 2 facettes diamétralement opposées, mais je trouve ça malsain… Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui puisqu'il redresse la tête et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je détourne le visage et essaye de réprimer le frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. Il regarde sa montre et me fait un signe de tête pour que nous sortions. Grâce à un sortilège informulé que je viens de nous lancer, nos bruits de pas disparaissent et nous permettent de nous approcher des élèves qui viennent apparemment de se retrouver. Nous les surprenons à l'instant où ils dégainent leurs baguettes, nous donnant ainsi une raison irréfutable de les coller et de leur retirer à chacun 70 points.

Nous nous chargeons chacun d'un groupe afin de les ramener à leur salle commune. Lorsque je rentre, j'entends le bruit de la douche. Visiblement, il est rentré avant moi. Harassée de ma journée, je m'effondre sur mon lit et m'endors quasiment aussitôt bercée par le clapotis de l'eau.

Plus tard dans la nuit, à en juger par la noirceur du ciel, je me réveille frigorifiée. D'un coup de baguette je me change et me glisse sous mes couvertures chaudes. Avant de me rendormir je remarque que plus aucuns bruits ne proviennent de la salle de bain où Malfoy était au moment où j'ai sombré. Après tout c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je soupir et me rendors l'instant d'après.

Une forte lumière me fait émerger de mon sommeil. Le soleil… A cause de la seconde ronde d'hier j'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux. Je m'étire. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est mais heureusement nous sommes samedi. Je me lève encore mal réveillée et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La neige est encore tombée cette nuit mais un rayon de soleil a réussi à pointer le bout de son nez. Le paysage est magnifique. La forêt interdite est recouverte de neige. Toutefois de ci de là, on peut apercevoir la cime de certains arbres bouger tout seul. Surement des sombrals… A présent plus réveillée je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me préparer. Malfoy n'a pas l'air d'être réveillé, rien n'a bougé depuis le passage nocturne des elfes pour nettoyer.

30 minutes plus tard, je sors habillée de ma chambre mais je me fige sur le seuil. De là où je suis j'ai une vue imprenable sur le salon et donc sur le sofa où je m'étais installée hier soir. Le hic est qu'il est déjà occupé par un Malfoy endormi, vêtu seulement d'un peignoir et d'un boxer. Il a du venir ici après sa douche cette nuit, mais pourquoi n'est-il pas retourné dans sa chambre ?... Je sais qui est l'elfe qui s'occupe de notre appartement la nuit. Je retourne donc doucement dans ma chambre et ferme la porte sans bruit.

H – Dobby ?

Dans la seconde qui suit le petit elfe se matérialise devant moi avec son habituel craquement sonore.

Do – Miss Granger a appelé Dobby ?

H – Oui Dobby mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione.

Do – Euh oui Miss Hermione… Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Hermione ?

H – Est-ce bien toi qui es venu cette nuit t'occuper de notre appartement ?

Do – Oui, pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dobby a mal fait quelque…

H – Non, non, non, rassure-toi ! C'est parfait comme d'habitude ! Je voulais juste savoir si quand tu es venu Draco Malfoy était déjà dans le canapé.

Do – Oui Miss. Le jeune monsieur Malfoy était endormi quand Dobby est arrivé. Mais Dobby a pas vu tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un donc dès que Dobby l'a vu, il a voulu le remettre dans son lit mais le jeune Malfoy s'est réveillé et m'a dit de la laisser tranquille.

H – Hum, hum… Et tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?

Do – Non rien miss Hermione. Mais le jeune monsieur Malfoy avait l'air fatigué, alors Dobby est vite reparti.

H – D'accord. Merci beaucoup Dobby. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps tu dois être attendu ailleurs je suppose.

Do – Oui Dobby est à la cuisine mais le professeur est très gentil, il nous laisse travailler comme on veut. Dobby a de la chance de travailler ici avec lui.

H – C'est vrai que c'est un bon directeur.

Do – Dobby peut y aller miss ?

H – Bien sûr ! A bientôt Dobby !

Do – A bientôt miss Hermione !

Malheureusement quand je ressorti de ma chambre la salle commune était vide. Les explications devront finalement attendre…

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Par contre si vous voulez la suite, il va falloir que vous appuyer sur ce petit bouton en dessous, parce que pour l'instant j'avance un peu dans le flou et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous en pensez... Alors soyez gentil, CLIQUEZ ! ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Vu l'heure tout le monde doit être à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. J'arriverai peut-être à convaincre Harry et Ron à se que l'on passe la journée ensemble. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on n'a pas profité d'un samedi à 3 ! Il y a toujours Ginny ou Lavande ou même parfois les 2. Dans ce derniers cas vous imaginez bien que j'aurais pu faire disparaître Poudlard sous leurs yeux que sa ne leur aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid ! Alors je partais vaquer à mes occupations. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'ils venaient me retrouver pour jurer Merlin que plus jamais ils ne se conduiraient de la sorte avec moi. J'ai arrêté de faire le compte de ce type de « visite » à 6…

Comme prévu je les retrouvent attablé devant leur petit-déjeuner. Les filles ne sont pas encore là donc je saute sur l'occasion pour leur faire part de ma proposition. Tous les deux étant sans projet actuellement, ils acceptent. Une fois notre repas englouti, nous remontons chercher bonnets, manteaux, gants et écharpes, indispensables en ce moment. Je passe d'abord par mon appartement qui à l'air toujours aussi désert, puis allons vers la tour Gryffondor. Malheureusement en chemin il nous faut bien sur croiser Ginny ET Lavande. Toutes deux sautent sur mes amis sans même un bonjour pour moi et commence à roucouler avec leurs chéris. Par je ne sais quel miracle, ils arrivent à se séparer à se rappelé de la présence. Nous bavardons quelques minutes tous les 5, le temps pour les filles de se faire inviter à notre « excursion » dans le parc. Nous voilà donc repartis vers la tour. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je profiterai de mes amis. En effet, une fois emmitouflés avec tout notre équipement nous baladant dans le parc, je dus participer pendant 15 minutes aux conversations avant que chaque couple ne se mette à se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, rendant ma présence plus que superflue. Pour tester leur attention, je me m'arrêtai nette en plein milieu du chemin. Ils continuèrent leurs chemins sans même remarquer mon arrêt. Lavande gloussait d'une des stupidités que Ron venait de lui dire et Harry et Ginny se dévoraient des yeux en s'embrassant de temps en temps.

Dépitée, je rentre au château, déçu de l'attitude de mes « amis ». J'allai directement à mon appartement et m'enferma dans ma chambre. J'en avais plus que marre de leur manque de considération. Je ne leur demande pas le tapis rouge dès qu'ils me voient, mais au moins qu'ils me prêtent un minimum d'attention ! Pour essayer de me calmer un peu, je prends un livre et me dirige vers la cheminée de la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment précis que je me rends compte que la baie vitrée est ouverte. J'étais sûre de l'avoir vue fermée quand je suis venue chercher mes affaires tout à l'heure. Par contre impossible de me rappeler lors de mon retour de promenade… Intriguée je laissai la chaleur de la cheminée pour le froid hivernal que lassait passer les fenêtres ouvertes.

H – Malfoy ?

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis Malfoy recroquevillé dans un coin du blacon.

H – Mais depuis quand es tu là ?

D - …

H – Malfoy ! Répond au moins !

D - …

H – Oh ! J'te parle tu pourrais me répondre quand même !

Excédée par son mutisme, je vais pour le secouer un peu mais à peine avais-je franchi quelques pas que je le vis grelottant et les lèvres bleuies.

H – Non mais quel idiot !

Je soupire et lui saisi le bras que je passe derrière ma tête pour le conduire devant le cheminée. Grâce à un accio, je l'enveloppai dans ses couvertures et augmenta le feu dans l'âtre. Pendant 15 minutes je le laissai se réchauffer et retrouver ses esprits, avant de le questionner.

H – Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu t'trouves pas encore assez blanc ? Je tiens quand même à te signaler que tu tirais plus sur le bleu quand je t'ai retrouvé !

D – Oh sa va ! J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensés!

H – A d'autre ! J'ai été habituée à mieux comme excuse venant de ta part ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

D – Rien qui ne te concerne, tu peux te rassurer !

H – Mais je n'en fiche que sa me concerne ou pas ! Je n'te reconnais plus ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et je n'te lâcherai pas !

Sur ces paroles je m'assoie a coté de lui, face au feu, et j'attends.

2 heures plus tard nous sommes toujours dans la même position et aucune parole n'a été échangée. Je ne suis pas une lionne pour rien, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. Les yeux perdus dans les flammes, j'attends qu'il se décide enfin à parler. Je l'entends parfois soupirer mais il ne m'a toujours rien dit…

D – Je déteste être un Malfoy…

H – Pardon ?

D – C'est bon Granger, me fait pas répéter, t'as très bien compris !

H – Oui, mais… Enfin pourquoi ?

D – Je déteste mon nom, ma famille et tout ce que l'on représente. Mon père parade, mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'inspire que la crainte et la cupidité.

H – Désolé d'être aussi direct mais sa a toujours été comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

D – Ma vie est déjà toute tracée pour les 30 ans à venir.

H – Hein ?

D – Mon père m'a fait part de ses projets pour moi afin qu'entre autre je reprenne sa suite quand il se retirera du monde des affaires.

H – Tu n'as pas essayé de lui en parler ?

D – On ne parle pas avec Lucius. On exécute.

H – Mais…

D – Stop. Je t'ai dit que sa ne te regardais pas .

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et part dans sa chambre sans un mot. Je ne réalisai pas de suite qu'il était parti. Ses paroles résonnaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens ! Il avait toujours était si fier de son nom. Pourquoi aujourd'hui cela lui pesait-il ? Il y avait forcément eu un événement important pour le travailler à ce point, mais quoi ?

Légèrement courbaturée par ma position, je décide de partir moi aussi me coucher. Avant de refermer ma porte, je jette un coup d'œil à celle de Malfoy. Il a beau être mon pire ennemi depuis des années, sa détresse me touchait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un dans cet état-là, même si cette personne était Drago Malfoy.

●¸.•*¨*•.¸●

Ce matin là, le cours de métamorphose avait été annulé pour une réunion sur les différentes perspectives que nous avions après notre scolarité à Poudlard. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Malfoy regarder les prospectus sans beaucoup d'attention. Il rejouait son numéro et rigolait avec ses amis. Mc Gonagall faisait le tour des élèves pour les conseiller et les orienter vers telle ou telle activité plus adaptée à ses capacités.

Moi je regardais par la fenêtre le soleil commencé à transpercer les nuages. La neige avait cessé de tomber depuis un moment et les températures remontaient lentement. Les élèves étaient heureux de pouvoir de nouveaux profiter un peu du soleil. On voyait les mines réjouies des filles qui ne pensaient déjà qu'à s'allonger dans l'herbe pour essayer vainement de bronzer. Moi qui d'habitude appréciai aussi cette période, je n'arrive même plus à sourire.

M – Alors miss Granger ?

Je sursaute et me redresse en entendant Mc Gonagall m'interpeler.

H – Oui ?

M – Il me semble que l'année précédente vous m'aviez parlé de devenir auror, non ?

H – Euh… oui, mais…

M – Vous hésiter aussi avec la médicomagie, je présume.

H – Heu… Non pas vraiment.

M – Ah ! Alors les hautes responsabilités du ministère peut-être ? Il est vrai que vos larges connaissances seront plus que bénéfiques !

H – Euh… Oui probablement mais je ne sais pas encore.

M – Bien alors je vous laisse réfléchir mais sachez qu'envisager un autre métier serait une insulte à votre intelligence.

H – Oui, professeur.

_« Une insulte à mon intelligence »_. Si elle savait comme je m'en fiche ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai l'année prochaine. J'aurais eu besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui me connaisse, ma famille, mes amis, mais je n'ai plus rien de tout sa… Mes amis ne se sont même pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. Ils sont plus occupés par leur chéries que par leur meilleure amie qui pour une fois avait besoin d'eux.

Je passe le reste de la journée à broyer du noir, déplaçant ma carcasse de salle en salle. Enfin à 15h, la fin de mon avant dernier cours, histoire de la magie. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais placée à coté d'Harry et Ron, et comme d'habitude, ils ont passé l'heure à discuter.

R – Euh… Dis Mione…

H – Non.

R – Quoi « non » ?

H – La réponse à ta question est non, c'est tout.

R – Comment peux-tu savoir ce que j'allais te demander si tu ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase.

H – Parce que je te connais par cœur Ron ! Mais je t'en pris, surprends moi, je suis toute ouïe !

R – Tu peux me passer tes notes ?

H – Au mot près je savais ce que tu allais dire ! Mais sa ne change rien, ma réponse est toujours non. Vous n'aviez qu'à écouter ! Dépêchons-nous on va être en retard en défense contre les force du mal.

Le cours se déroula comme d'habitude avec en première partie, la théorie et en seconde, la pratique. Je finissais de ranger mes affaires en cherchant les garçons du regard. Surprise, je les retrouve en train de sortir de la salle. Nous, nous attendions toujours à l'intérieur normalement. Je mis mon sac sur l'épaule et sortit rapidement pour les rejoindre mais il n'y avait plus personne. Je tourne la tête à temps pour les voir tourner à l'angle du couloir avec Ginny et Lavande au bras.

H – Sympa. Merci pour moi.

Je soupire dépitée. Déçue je pars vers mon appartement pour m'y enfermée. Une fois le tableau refermé, je laisse glisser mon sac au sol et m'installe dans le canapé face au feu. Repliée sur moi-même, le menton sur les genoux, je regardai les flammes lécher les bûches et les réduire en cendres. Je me remets à penser à la réunion de ce matin. Que faire de mon avenir ? Je me lève et sort les prospectus de mon sac. Je me réinstalle et regarde les informations étalées sous mes yeux. Mc Gonagall m'a déclarée trop intelligente pour tout autre métier qu'auror ou médicomage. Personnellement pour ce qui est d'être auror, c'est clair, c'est non. Je ne me vois pas passer toute ma vie à courir et combattre le mal. J'aime l'action mais se n'est pas une raison. En ce qui concerne la médicomagie, je n'ai aucun grief contre, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'attire. Faire un métier par lequel je ne suis pas passionnée, n'est absolument pas envisageable pour moi. Alors tant pis, je ferai un métier indigne de mon intelligence. Je regarde les autres brochures mais aucunes ne me plaît. Pour vous faire une synthèse, j'ai le choix entre chercheuse en botanique, dresseurs d'animaux, ou jeteurs de sorts à Gringots. Totalement perdue je sens les larmes monter et les sanglots naître dans ma gorge. Énervée je jette les brochures dans la cheminée et fond en larmes. Bien sur c'est ce moment que choisi Malfoy pour revenir de son entraînement de quidditch. Heureusement pour moi, il est seul, mais je préfère tout de même regagner ma chambre pour lui cacher mes larmes.

D – Granger !

Je m'arrête mais ne me retourne pas vers lui pour autant.

H – Quoi Malfoy ?

Les sanglots percent dans ma voix.

D – Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

H – Rien c'n'est pas grave, sa va passer.

D – J'ai été habituée à mieux comme excuse venant de ta part !

Je reconnais la phrase que je lui ai dite l'autre soir. Un sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Je m'adosse à la rambarde du petit escalier qui mène aux chambres. Il a posé son balai et ses affaires sur une chaise et s'est légèrement appuyer sur la table pour attendre ma réponse. Je vois à son sourire qu'il savait que sa réplique allait faire mouche. Il faut croire qu'il veut inverser les rôles.

H – Faut juste que je décompresse. J'en ai marre des cours, de mes soi-disant amis, de ma vie qui ne ressemble à rien,… De tout.

D – Bienvenue au club des déprimés !

H – Ne te méprends pas, on n'est pas dans la même catégorie !

D – Alors explique !

H – Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirai quoi que ce soit, alors que toi-même tu refuse de me dire clairement ce qu'il se passe !

Je croise les bras et le regarde déterminée à savoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

D – Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse tellement à ma vie ! T'as l'air d'avoir déjà assez à faire avec la tienne non ?

H – Laisse ma vie en dehors de ça, je te parle de toi ! D'entre nous deux, c'est toi le plus bizarre !

D – Il n'y a rien de bizarre.

H – Le prince des serpentards ne se réjoui même pas de voir une sang de bourbe pleurer et tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre !

Je descends les quelques marche et me plante devant lui. Je vois que toutes mes questions le dérangent, mais je veux savoir. Je le regarde dans les yeux et doucement je lui repose la question.

H – Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Je sais que j'ai gagné. Je le sens. Enfin je vais savoir !

D – Très bien. Puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir…

Il prend ses affaires sur la chaise et remonte vers sa chambre. J'ai l'intuition qu'il n'aimera pas que je le suive alors je reste dans la salle à l'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il redescend avec une enveloppe à la main. Il s'arrête devant moi et soupire avant de me la tendre. Je m'en saisie et il part vers la baie vitrée.

D – Vas-y, ouvre.

Je déchire avec précaution le haut de l'enveloppe. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de trouver un faire-part. Mais attention pas n'importe lequel ! Celui du mariage de Draco Malfoy, et d'Astoria Greengrass. Astoria venait d'une famille sang-pur dont il était de notoriété publique qu'ils possédaient de nombreux terrain et que certains faisait partis des dots des deux filles.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu au manoir Malfoy, au mois de juillet, soit quelques semaines après la fin des cours.

H – Normalement tu devrais annoncer ça avec le sourire, non ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que les convenances l'exigent ?

D – Normalement oui, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Pour les autres, je dois être un excellent comédien puisque tout le monde s'extasie devant mon bonheur.

H – Pourquoi est-ce au dessus de tes forces ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

D – C'est au dessus de mes forces parce que je ne veux pas de ce mariage avec une fille que je n'ai rencontré que 2 fois.

H – 2 fois ? Mais pourquoi acceptes-tu enfin !

D – Il est arrangé Granger ! Les mariages d'amour sont bannis de nos familles. Je n'ai pas le choix que d'accepter ! Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Bien sur que je le sais. Comment oublier le fait que naître dans les familles les plus aisées ne mène pas au bonheur conjugal.

D – Mon père a organisé une « petite » réception cet été pour annoncer à tous que j'allais reprendre les affaires de la famille dès la fin de ma scolarité et qu'en plus j'allais me marié. Je ne sais pas si tu peux imaginer l'effet que sa te fais d'apprendre de tels choses en même temps qu'une centaine d'inconnu, venu seulement pour le buffet et avoir de nouveau ragots à colporter. C'était la première fois que je la rencontrais. Mon père m'a quelque jour plus tard invité dans son bureau pour commencer à m'expliquer ses méthodes pour toujours arriver à ses fins. Tout n'est qu'intimidations, menaces et corruptions. C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai rencontré pour la seconde fois la future Lady Malfoy et la seule fois où nous avons eu un semblant de conversation.

Enfin je comprenais pleinement sa désillusion. Le Malfoy orgueilleux n'avait jamais saisi le revers de la médaille que représentait une telle influence. Le Malfoy que j'avais devant moi venait de comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste mascarade et que son nom n'était qu'une chaîne qui le rattaché à ses obligations de noble et notamment à ce mariage non-désiré.

D – Et toi ?

Je n'avais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre donc je lance un accio pour que la photo vienne à moi. Cette photo est aussi précieuse que la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle représente une femme serrant dans ses bras 2 jeunes filles d'une dizaine d'année semblables comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles sont sur une plage et rient aux éclats. Je touche le visage de la femme et me lève pour la donner à Malfoy. Il me jette un œil étonné et je tourne les talons. Je m'installe dans le canapé dans la même position de plus tôt et j'attends. Il la regarde un long moment avant de briser le silence.

D – Qui est-ce ?

H – Ma famille. La femme que tu vois est ma mère et l'une des fillettes est ma sœur. Ma mère a toujours tout fait pour que nous ne manquions de rien. La photo date de nos dernières vacances à Bornemouth. C'était juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard. On a voulu se retrouver toute les trois pour profiter au maximum de ces petits moment en famille qui forcement se sont fait plus rare. Elle a été seule pour nous élever, mon « géniteur » ayant pris la fuite en apprenant la grossesse de ma mère.

D – Tu as une jumelle ?

H – J'avais une jumelle. Tout comme j'avais une mère mais quelqu'un me les a arrachées.

D – Arrachées ?

H – Oui, arrachées. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour sa. Un homme a déporté sa voiture sur celle de ma mère les poussant dans un ravin. Elles sont décédées sur le coup 10 mètres plus bas.

D – Et ton père ?

H – Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de père ! Même mes meilleurs amis m'oublient. En même temps je les comprends ! S'ils doivent choisir entre se balader avec la personne qu'ils aiment et une encyclopédie ambulante aussi triste que la pluie, en l'occurrence c'est moi, le choix est vite fait.

D – Vraiment ?

H – Parce que tu réfléchirais longtemps toi ?

D – Il n'est pas question de moi, mais de tes supers amis ! Ils sont bien content de la trouver leur encyclopédie ambulante pour les devoirs, non ? Regarde tantôt, ils glandaient rien en cours et à la fin, vers qui ils se sont tournés pour avoir l'avoir ? Toi ! Mais par contre quand t'as besoin d'eux, là y'a plus personne ! Tu crois vraiment que de vrais meilleurs amis feraient sa ?

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite. Ils n'a pas le droit de me dire sa. Pas maintenant.

D – Alors, tu penses que c'est une attitude normale entre amis ?

H – Arrête…

Mes larmes menacent de déborder. Je me concentre sur le feu de la cheminée pour ne pas craquer. Il ne me voit pas de la où il est et heureusement mais j'entends sa voix.

D – Pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ? La vérité fait mal à entendre ?

H – La ferme !

Je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pleurer tout mon saoule. Quand je relève la tête je tombe face à mon reflet. J'ai les yeux rougit et les cheveux en bataille. En bref, je ne ressemble à rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Mais c'est ma sœur que je vois aussi. Elle qui me répétais toujours que quoi qu'il arrive c'était l'une avec l'autre. Même si Poudlard nous avais physiquement séparée, elle a toujours tout su. Dès qu'il se passait la moindre chose dans ma vie, je lui écrivais et inversement. On se soutenait et se conseillait mutuellement. Mais maintenant j'étais seule… Elle m'avait mentit. Elle n'était plus là pour moi. Je sens la tristesse laissée place à la colère. Une rage que je ne peux contrôler. Je balance tout ce qui est sur mon bureau par terre. A quoi sa sert de toute façon ? Tout se qui me passe sous la main atterrit par terre, vêtements, livres, plumes, tout. J'entends Malfoy derrière la porte me hurler d'ouvrir mais je n'en ai que faire. Qu'il aille au diable ! Toutes mes affaires sont au sol, je tremble sous le coup de toutes ces émotions qui me submerge. Mon regard tombe à nouveau sur mon reflet. Sans réfléchir je me saisi de ma baguette.

H – _Destructo !_

Le miroir vole en éclat. Je me protège le visage de mes bras mais certains bouts viennent s'incruster dans ma chair. Je m'écroule sur moi-même et pleure. C'est à peine si je prête attention au boucan que Malfoy fait pour forcer ma porte. Quelques secondes et un sort plus tard, ma porte cède.

D – Granger !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas a dire votre avis ! Je ne vous demande pas une dissert' mais juste quelques mots sa fait toujours plaisir !**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand la suite arrivera, mais vu que je suis en vacances j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux entre deux révisions pour le BTS. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

**Coucou ! Et non vous ne révez pas je suis bien de retour ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour poster la suite, mais avec les exams, les vacances et un gros manque d'inspiration, sa donne ça... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous conseille de relire les chapitres précédents, j'y ai apporté quelques modifications.**

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

Je suis au sol et pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Je sens que quelqu'un me touche et perçoit légèrement la douleur des mes blessures mais c'est celle de mon cœur qui me fait le plus souffrir. Malfoy à beau tenté de soigné mes entailles, il ne pourra jamais rien pour moi. Doucement, il me relève et me cale contre lui. Mes larmes coulent toujours autant mais je ne fait rien pour les arrêter, la douleur fait tellement mal…

H – Pourquoi … elles m'ont … abandonnée ? Pourquoi … elles m'ont … laissée … toute seule ? … Pourquoi ?

Mes sanglots redoublent de plus belle et je m'accroche à lui comme une bouée en plein océan. Je crois qu'il me berce mais rien ne pourra me consoler. Je suis toute seule maintenant.

●¸.•*¨*•.¸●

Je me réveille dans mon lit, fatiguée et la tête dans le brouillard. Je ne me souviens pas m'être couché hier soir. A vrai dire je ne me rappelle de rien… Je jette un coup d'œil à ma chambre et mon regard se pose sur le miroir brisé. Des flashs me reviennent. La conversation avec Malfoy. La photo. Ses mots sur mes amis. Mes larmes. Le reflet de ma sœur dans le miroir. Le sort. Mes larmes.

Ma poitrine se sert et ma vue se trouble. Lors de l'annonce de leur décès, je n'ai dit, rien montré de ma douleur. Je n'aime pas me donnée en spectacle. Mais avec les derniers événements, j'ai craquée. A force d'encaisser il fallait bien que sa sorte un jour. Manque de chance Malfoy était là. Il a surement du se faire un plaisir de tout raconter à ses amis ce matin. Mais je m'en fous, qu'ils se marrent si ça les chantent. Je me tourne sur le coté pour ne plus voir l'état de ma chambre et remarque que ma précieuse photo est posée sur ma table de chevet. Surement Malfoy même si je ne comprends pas son geste, sa m'est égale. Je ne veux plus chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Plus rien ne m'importe. Nous étions heureuse à l'époque, ensemble, mais il a fallu que je sois une sorcière et que je vienne ici. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté parce que sa aurait été comme renier une partie de ce que je suis, mais j'aurais aimé partager ces derniers années avec elles. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Une larme coule, puis une seconde et je craque de nouveau…

J'ai due m'assoupir de fatigue à force de pleurer. Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, ni quel heure il est, mais je n'ai pas l'envie ni la force de me levé de ce lit. Je reste là à contempler cette photo. Je vois le soleil se déplacer sur le mur d'en face au fil des heures. Aucun son ne me parvient et tant mieux. Je revis tous ces moments que je ne veux jamais oublié avec ma mère et ma sœur. Tout nos fou rire, les fêtes de fins d'années ou nos anniversaires que nous ne faisions que toutes les 3, les foutus quart d'heure où maman ne baissait jamais les bras. C'est l'une des choses qui m'a le plus marquée, sa combativité. Elle n'a jamais été fataliste dans aucune situation. Elle nous a eues et élevées seule, et elle s'est toujours débrouillée pour qu'on ne manque de rien. Je crois que j'ai hérité sa d'elle, quand je me fixe quelque chose à atteindre, j'y vais toujours à fond jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite du résultat. Elles me manquent… L'accident avait eu lieu il y a un mois mais je prenais seulement conscience du gouffre qu'elles laissaient dans ma vie.

La lumière de ma chambre était rouge et donnait une couleur étrange à la photo. Je la redéposais sur la table de chevet et me décidai à me lever. La neige avait disparu mais une légère buée s'était formée sur les vitres. Le spectacle du soleil rougeoyant au dessus du lac était magnifique. Pendant quelques secondes je me déconnectai de tout. De légers coups portés à ma porte me ramenèrent à la réalité. Cette même porte qui me semblait-il avait volée en éclat hier soir sous le sort de Malfoy. Je tentai de répondre mais ma voix enrouée par les larmes ne produisit qu'un son indistinct. Je me raclai la gorge et autorisa au visiteur d'entrer.

Je vis dans le reflet de la vitre une tête passé par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quel ne fût pas ma surprise quand je reconnu les cheveux blonds de Malfoy ! Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, je lui demandai la raison de sa visite.

H – Tiens donc… Que vient faire le serpent chez la lionne ?

D – Le serpent vient prendre des nouvelles de la lionne qui a apparemment péter les plombs en se faisant exploser un miroir en plein visage.

Je me retournai vers lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

H – La lionne va bien. Tu peux repartir.

Je retournai à ma contemplation du coucher de soleil, sans plus me préoccuper de lui. Mais l'absence de bruit venant de la porte me sembla étrange. Je me retourne donc pour découvrir que Malfoy s'était tranquillement sur le bord de mon lit et attendait visiblement quelque chose.

H – Tu veux ?

D – Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose ?

H – Tu es assis sur MON lit Malfoy. Quelle partie de la phrase « Tu peux repartir » n'as-tu pas compris ?

D – Rassures toi, j'ai tout compris dans cette phrase. C'est des explications sur ta crise d'hier soir que je voudrais avoir.

H – Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, je t'en ai même déjà trop dit. T'as bien du rigoler avec tes camarades de maison quand tu leurs à raconté ta soirée.

D – Je ne leur ai rien dit.

H – Mais bien sur ! Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

D – Je ne pense pas mais tu aurais tord. Ce qui se passe dans cet appartement ne regarde personne.

Plutôt dubitative, je le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

H – Vraiment ?

D – Oui.

H – Décidément, je vais de surprise en surprise avec toi… Je ne pensais jamais te dire sa un jour, mais merci.

D – Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Maintenant je veux savoir.

H – Y'a rien à dire. J'ai craquée c'est tout. Sa à été la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase. C'est tout.

D – C'est tout ? Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

H – Il le faudra bien, puisque c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

D – Alors toi dans le genre excessive, tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle !

H – Je n'te permets pas de me juger ! Et puis dégages, merde !

D – Ok.

Il se leva et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand il se retourna.

D – Oh et la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'ouvrir les veines en faisant exploser tout se qui peut être tranchant, ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner Granger.

Là-dessus il partit en claquant légèrement la porte. Ok, j'y avais peut-être été fort mais je voulais être seule. Au moins, j'avais réussie.

Le soleil venait de se coucher, laissant les étoiles brillées à leur guise. Je pouvais restée pendant des heures à regarder le ciel. Je me sens si petite devant ce spectacle que tous mes soucis s'évaporent l'espace de quelques instants.

N'ayant pas beaucoup bougée aujourd'hui, je me décidai à sortir de ma chambre. Malfoy était assis à la table à écrire. Le son de plume contre le parchemin était lent et semblait soigné. Je m'installai dans le canapé face au feu. Le son produit par l'écriture de Malfoy me rassurait. Je repartie dans me pensée. Le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère et de ma sœur, peu de personne était venu. Cinq tout au plus… Quelques collègues de ma mère et une vieille voisine qui avait aidé maman au début de son installation avec nous, ses jumelles, récemment sorties de la clinique. J'étais la seule de la famille. Mes grands parents maternels n'ont jamais apprécié le fait qu'elle ait voulu garder ses bébés. Depuis nous n'avions plus beaucoup de contact. Néanmoins j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu partager ma peine. Maintenant que je suis sans orpheline et sans ma sœur, je suis sans famille. Si un jour je venais moi aussi à mourir, qui serait là pour montrer sa peine de me voir partir. Je ne sais même pas si Harry et Ron s'en rendrais compte…

H – Tu crois que si je venais à disparaître quelqu'un s'en apercevrait ?

Le bruit de la plume cessa. Installée comme je l'étais aucun de nous en pouvait voir l'autre.

D – Tu comptes fuir ? Le légendaire courage des gryffondor te ferait-il défaut ?

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, je ne relevai même pas sa pique. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre maintenant. Je lui répondis d'un ton neutre.

H – Je te parle de mourir Malfoy.

D – Quelle idée !

H – Pourquoi ? Un accident est si vite arrivé…

D – Pour répondre à ta question, oui beaucoup de monde s'apercevrait de ton absence. Et je ne parle pas de la quantité de mouchoirs qu'il faudrai.

H – Je ne te crois pas.

D – Pourtant c'est vrai. Potter et Weasley sont venus m'agresser aujourd'hui pour savoir si je ne t'avais pas séquestrée ici.

H – Les filles ne devaient pas être dispo.

D – Elles étaient avec eux…

**

* * *

**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit bon ou mauvais je prends toutes les critiques ! ^^**


End file.
